


Young Bachelors

by Loser_Love



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Love/pseuds/Loser_Love
Summary: Bill, Stanley, Richie, and Eddie go to prom together and everything that could go wrong does, but in the end, it's all alright. (Trigger warning for anti-LGBT+ slurs)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Young Bachelors

The young bachelors, as Maggie Tozier so teasingly titled them, lined shoulder to shoulder. Sonia held the camera firmly in her white-knuckled sausage-like fingers, clicking away. Eddie quickly became antsy, shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

"Eddiebear, can you come over here for a solo picture?" Sonia called, and the boys dispersed to see their mothers for individual pictures. Sonia fussed over his hair before instructing him into a forced-looking pose. He glanced over at Richie who was already done with his photo; Maggie knew that she wouldn't get anything as extravagant as Sonia was trying to capture. He looked to Stanley, re-adjusting his kippah before giving a charming smile, one Eddie didn't see often unless he was making goo-goo eyes at Bill. Eddie grinned a genuine grin thinking of all the times he had caught that. He heard the click of his mother's camera, followed by some snaps, demanding him to look forward. He obliged, pulling a more forced smile through annoyance. 

After his mother was done Eddie untensed from whatever uncomfortable position he frankly wasn't paying attention to. Bill adjusted his tie before his mother took a final picture, Stan leaned against the wall nearby, watching intently from the comfort of his own mind.

Eddie stalked behind him, his grin returning in the shit-eating sneer variety. He placed himself directly behind Stanley, holding a hand over his mouth so he didn't laugh. He could feel Richie's eyes on him. "What's so interesting over there?" Eddie said, elated as Stanley's entire soul jumped straight out of his skin. "Shut up, Eddie," he bit back, right as Bill looked up to make a smug glance at the group. The same look Maggie Tozier gave from the distance of her car hood. Stanley turned red and quickly paced up to his mom, giving her a hug before storming up the stairs ahead of the 3. Richie gave his mom a quick, dismissive hug and kiss which left Maggie with a frown, though a playful one. “Have fun boys,” Mrs. Tozier called, “Let me know if you need picking up!” Eddie paused thoughtfully, knowing Richie had driven here himself. The implication was there but Eddie knew he wouldn’t indulge himself in that way, neither would Richie if he had anything to do with it. Eddie begrudgingly turned to his mom, her arms already out as if he were in kindergarten, tearfully waiting to be picked up. But no, this was his senior prom, and he frankly, didn’t even want a hug. Recently Eddie’s mom and him had been having more disagreements. She blamed it on his friends, new medications and hormones, he started blaming it on her. He shook off his feelings and went in for the hug, it was uncomfortable, long, tight. He tried to imagine himself elsewhere. Bill hugged his mom, gentle, sweet, he patted her back, she rubbed his. Bill offered a sympathetic glance as Sonia finally pried herself off of Eddie, making whimpers as she did. Eddie only grew more uncomfortable, he could feel Stanley and Richie watching from the top of the stairs, Bill soon to join them. He could feel the other parents staring, other classmates were showing up.

“Mom, please,” Eddie muttered gently. “You’re j-juh- just grown up, Edsie, please, never ever leave me,” she blubbered, “You’d never leave me.” The last part being more a forcive statement. He saw Stan shift uncomfortably at the corner of his eyes. They had just talked about all the anywhere-but-Derry colleges they had applied to behind their parents’ backs. Eddie simply shook his head, shoving his thumbs into the belt loops of his slacks, “Never Mom, not ever.” This seemed to soothe Sonia for the time being, Maggie placed a hand on the larger woman’s shoulder, giving an ingenuine pat of affirmation, giving Eddie a roll of her eyes. He smiled, “Okay, I’m gonna go, see you.” Quickly, the brunette scrambled up to his friends. Brushing past the choir teacher, Ms. Jenkins who was checking student-ID at the door, she paid him no mind, she knew the group of boys well enough. He looked back briefly to watch Jenkins abandon her post, jogging down to greet Mrs. Uris, Stanley seemed to linger briefly on this interaction too. “Are t-thu-they friends?” Bill inquired quietly, Stan nodded, “Think so.” Richie nearly shook, trying to hold in a comment that Eddie already knew was coming. “Y’know Jenkins’ is a fucking dyke, dude,” he bursted, elbowing Stan with a grin. Stan looked to Richie, then back to his mother and Jenkins. “I-...” Stanley trailed off, his brows furrowing “Yeah, I know.”

Stan and Eddie exchanged glances, Eddie raised a brow, Stan pursed his lips and turned away quickly. His eyes returned then to his boyfriend, fumbling awkwardly with his fingers. Richie flashed him a cheesy smile as they walked into the gutted and redecorated cafeteria. Bill immediately grasped onto Stan’s hand, marching forward ahead of Eddie. Stan looked back with a nervous, slanted smile. Eddie reciprocated and gave an awkward wave, grabbing onto Richie’s upper arm. “So, uh,” Richie started, obviously not knowing where he was going with the conversation. Richie speaking without thinking was common, and never ended up well. “Let’s go get a drink!” Eddie blurted, dragging Richie by his blazer sleeve. Eddie shakily began to pour from the ladle, handing a cup to his boyfriend, who patted his shoulder. “Relax, Eddie Spaghetti, everyone already knows,” “That’s not any fucking better.” Eddie bit back, annoyed and anxious. Sure, people know he’s a big fucking fairy, a flamer, faggot. But was that a good thing? Would it have been better to have had this final dance still in denial, protected by the ‘best friend’ label. Eddie couldn’t wrap his head around being out at school, even though it had been months since Valarie Bolin walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom between classes. The backlash wasn’t nearly as bad as either had expected, but by no means was it a positive reaction. Richie’s car got a couple more dents than accidents would have statistically excuse, more slurs were hurled, more shoves in the hallway, even more paranoid glances everytime Eddie had to bike home rather than ride with Richie. More looking in the trunk, under the car, in the back. But they were used to most of it. “Eddie? Eddie Hello? Eds?” 

Eddie felt Richie take his hand and flinched, forcing an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he rasped through a tight throat, “Nervous.” “You think too much, Eds,” Richie chuckled, nodding towards Bill and Stan, dancing freely, both beamed with anxiety, a gleam of sweat on Stanley’s brow. “You think too little,” the shorter retorted, “but whatever,” he sat tossed the paper cup away. “Let’s just get the hardest part over with,” Richie said, pulling Eddie close enough that he felt the lanky motherfucker’s anxious pants for air on his forehead. “Fine,” Eddie mumbled, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. They swayed ridgely, more so to the side then the boys they had come with. 

“UGH-” Eddie perked up, ripping away from Richie immediately. The crowd cleared, Stanley’s white undershirt, and part of his blue suit now tinted red. Greeta Keene stood nearby, acting ever-so innocent with her tilted cup. A cinematic drip landing on his absolutely embittered friend as they made eye contact. “Fuck. This.” Stan mouthed, Eddie pursed his lips awkwardly. Stan stormed off, holding the now sticky part of his undershirt away from his chest, Bill scrambling after him. Eddie looked at Richie, Richie gave a nervous cackle of a laugh, which earned him an elbow in the stomach. “We should go check on them,” The brunette muttered, “Stan hates when his clothes get wet, much less sticky.” Richie seemed to agree until an all too familiar song came on. Eddie’s favorite love song, Your Song by Elton John. “They’ll survive one songs-worth of time,” Richie said, dragging Eddie into the crowd. “But Bill’s not great with-” “It’ll be okay, Eds, just one song, I know you like this one.” Eddie did like it, he resigned, wrapping his arms back around his boyfriend’s neck, swaying to the music as he mumbled the lyrics to himself and Richie, who did the same. He felt someone shove past him, pushing him firmly into Richie’s chest, but frankly he didn’t mind all too much. He pulled away briefly, the heat on his face was sending waves over his body. Eddie yanked off his blazer with some shaky help of the dumbass he was dancing with. Richie tossed it over his shoulder, half of it resting against his chest where Eds’ face just was. Another person ran into him, head on this time, he closed his eyes, hoping it was another accident. The immediate splatter of cold, fragrant sweet punch drenching his hair and pristine undershirt inferred otherwise.

“GRETTA!” Eddie barked, before turning around, but of course he was right, Keene’s daughter grinned right in his face. “Sorry fairy, you just didn’t look as fruity as usual,” she squawked loud enough for nearly the entire area to hear. Richie grabbed his wrist firmly as Eddie took a hopping step towards her. “Shut the fuck u-up,” Eddie’s voice cracked, he felt Richie flinch in his grasp and yanked away. The brunette stuck his finger right against Gretta’s collar bone, hand shaking, tearing up. “You shut the fuck up, okay? We were just trying to have fun, skank,” “Eddie-” “Skank? You’re really going to start calling names when you-” Mrs. Lemmings placed her hand firmly on Gretta’s shoulder, giving Eddie a look that told him to step away, so he did. The relief, sense of rejection, and fear hit Eddie like a bag of bricks all at once as he backed up to lean into Richie’s chest with his back. Richie rested a head on his waist as he began to tear up. “She-” “I know, Eddie, I think you two should step out,” Eddie managed a shaky nod as Richie began to guide him out into the south hall. 

Richie was ghostly quiet, and it made Eddie even more upset if he was honest. Hot tears streamed down his face, he shook in Richie’s grasp, angry that he let it get to him. Shit like this hardly ever got to him anymore, but he just wanted one night, to remember. Richie slid into the mens room, Eddie in tow, and pulled the brunette close again. Richie couldn’t help but cry too, but he kept his sobs quiet, pressing his face into Eddie’s hair. “I’m sorry, Eds,” he murmured. Eddie pushed his face off of his head shakily. “It’s fine,” he choked out, trying to act like it wasn’t happening, but it was, “don’t though, punch in my hair.” Eddie struggled to unbutton his shirt a bit, pushing it down enough it wouldn’t get damp while he tried to rinse out the punch. He felt Richie’s hand run through his hair, he couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be helpful or comforting, but it was both. “I can’t believe she did that,” Richie murmured, “fucking ridiculous.” Eddie coughed out another gag of a sob as his nasal got snotty, “I hate it here I can’t wait to leave.” “I know, baby.” Eddie flinched at the title but managed a smile, a crooked, quivering lip, smile. Richie grabbed some paper towels and started ruffling Eddie’s hair, the brunette leaned into it with a sigh, still trying to force himself to stop crying. “Are they really playing Paul Ankha right now too? They really had you in mind, Eds,” Eddie bit his lip and nodded with a forced somber laugh. Richie gingerly and shakily took the smaller by his hands, guiding them back around his neck before resting his own hands on Eddie’s waist. Eddie pressed his face against Richie’s shoulder, whimpering and choking on his own snot.

 _Put your head on my sho-ulder. Hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh-so-tight, show me._ The song echoed in and out of the hallways through the muddled conversation and steps of shuffling teenage feet. _Show me that you love me too._

Eddie coughed and grabbed for his inhaler that rested in his blazer on Richie’s shoulder. He gasped in his inhalant, eager for the relief. It wasn’t as much as he was hoping for. His inhaler didn’t seem to help much anymore. “You’re okay, Eds,” “I know,” he retorted bitterly, finally managing to stop crying. “We should check on Stan ‘n’ Bill.” “Yeah, are you gonna be okay?” Richie said, lingering in his concern. Eddie pulled away, planting a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “Of course, my love.” Richie’s face flushed and he nodded, pulling away as the song finished. Eddie tousled his hair with layered paper towels once more, grabbing a bundle to bring with him for the likely already inconsolable Stanley Uris. Richie walked out of the bathroom; Eddie was close behind. “They probably went out front by the car, yeah?” Richie asked, matching his fervent pace. Eddie was becoming more anxious by the second. Maybe Beverly had seen what happened, was she even here yet? He hoped Stan was okay. He only nodded as he quickly burst through the doors, he heard muttering and gentle laughs. Richie snorted once he identified a couple other sounds with a quiet “gross” in response from Eddie.

The brunette turned the corner and froze with a squeak of his shoes, efficiently making Stanley jolt and hit his head on the brick wall that he was leaning against. He pushed Bill partly by his head that he had a fairly good grasp on. Bill looked over, wide-eyed but silent, his hair a mess. “Told you they were fine, Eds,” Rich blurted with a tone of amusement. Stanley glared. “I brought napkins, if you still need them,” Eddie murmured. The now red-faced boy felt through his now dry, sticky, and stiff hair and flinched visibly, his head twitching to the right. “Let’s go try to get some of that off,” Stan simply nodded, scrambling back inside without a word. Richie looked back at Bill who gave an awkward thumbs-up before following after the others.


End file.
